


Sabes que es permanente

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim no tiene que preguntar qué ha ocurrido. Se trata de un accidente de coche a cámara lenta. Sólo les ha llevado cinco meses. (Spoilers: Injustice: Gods Among Us.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabes que es permanente

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de los cómics de Injustice: Gods Among Us y el famoso incidente de la roca.
> 
> Alguien hizo [este headcanon](http://fourofthem.tumblr.com/post/49381847998/littlebirdmalek-fishscalepanties-okay-so-i) y NO SÉ, ¿VALE? Que me aburro últimamente.

Tim no tiene que preguntar qué ha ocurrido.

Se trata de un accidente de coche a cámara lenta. Sólo les ha llevado cinco meses. 

Cinco meses de visitas, de culpabilidad dirigida a quien no debía, de ver a Dick consumiéndose en una cama. Su relación no es lo que era, su relación _apenas_ tiene algo que ver con lo que era, pero eso no significa que no matase a Tim por dentro cada vez que posaba la mirada en él. Y sabe que, de haber estado en la situación de Damian, habría hecho lo mismo. Probablemente lo habría hecho él mismo en esta situación, si hubiera estado más cerca, si pensase que era su derecho.

Así que, cuando entra en la habitación y los labios de Dick están curvados en una sonrisa diminuta, y su rostro parece relajado, parece en paz por primera vez en meses, algo le oprime el pecho y hace que se abrace los costados, pero no pregunta.

Damian está en un rincón. En un principio no le ve. Por qué debería, el crío pasará desapercibido si quiere, y en esos momentos sería invisible si pudiera. Se encoge sobre sí mismo, buscando protección donde no la hay, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza.

Tim se acerca a la cama y le retira el flequillo de la frente a Dick, que está frío, está helado, y a él le cuesta siquiera apartar la mirada, no sentarse ahí y abrazarle hasta que llegue alguien más. Se arranca del sitio para volverse hacia Damian, que le mira aterrorizado y se retrae contra la pared. Sobre la mesa están la jeringuilla y los botes vacíos de morfina.

Él se acerca, mide sus pasos con cuidado. Le cuesta coordinar los pies, y su mente aún se va a la cama, y se va a la piel fría de Dick. Aún así lo consigue, un pie tras otro y llegar a su destino, se obliga a sentarse en el suelo, junto a Damian, y lo sólido de la pared es un consuelo para sus músculos.

A su lado, Damian tiembla. Era imposible de ver desde la entrada, e incluso ahora sería difícil si no lo tuviera tan cerca de su costado. Tiene las mejillas secas y la mirada perdida en un punto en el suelo. Tim le pasa el brazo por los hombros y se siente ridículo. Dick sabía hacer esas cosas. Steph sabría cómo reaccionar. En cambio Tim es una cosa ortopédica, como un maniquí al que han insuflado vida y esperan que se comporte como un ser humano normal. Sus dedos se aferran al bíceps de Damian, y su pulgar traza una línea irregular sobre la tela de su jersey, en un movimiento que espera sea reconfortante.

Damian continúa temblando, pero el movimiento le hace reaccionar. Mira a Tim como esperando el golpe, y a Tim se le rompe algo dentro. Es demasiado joven aún, incluso para lo que ha pasado. _Tim_ es demasiado joven para todo eso. El brazo alrededor de sus hombros se tensa, y lo atrae hacia sí mismo. Con Tim nunca funcionó. Dick hacía eso constantemente, Kon lo sigue haciendo de vez en cuando. Intentan romper barreras a la fuerza, y en ocasiones hasta lo conseguían. Con Damian no resulta tan difícil, porque Damian está pendiendo de un hilo. Se desmonta en un segundo. Entierra el rostro contra el hombro de Tim, casi contra su pecho, y él le sujeta allí con todas las fuerzas que consigue reunir. Apoya la barbilla en su cabeza, le agarra con pulso firme, ahogando las convulsiones en las que Damian se deshace. _Está bien,_ quiere decir. Aunque no esté bien, aunque esté todo lo mal que pueda estar. “Está bien, Damian, está bien. No te preocupes, no...” y no sabe qué más decir, es la primera vez en años que le fallan las mentiras. Así que hunde el rostro en su pelo, traza círculos con la palma de la mano en la espalda de Damian, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, en cuanto nota que comienzan a arder.


End file.
